


Stay with me a little longer (I will wait for you) [Johnlock]

by shadesofholmes



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Canon Gay Relationship, Español | Spanish, John is a Bit Not Good, Johnlock - Freeform, M/M, Sherlock Has A Crush, Soulmates
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-27
Updated: 2017-09-07
Packaged: 2018-11-19 19:58:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 4,516
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11320605
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shadesofholmes/pseuds/shadesofholmes
Summary: El brazalete de John ha indicado que es el día de conocer a su alma gemela, pero él no está tan feliz al respecto.





	1. Chapter 1

Antes de que el sol se asomara desde su ventana y sus luces lo iluminaran todo como un reflector natural, John ya se encontraba despierto. Su alma ya estaba consciente del volumen de su cuerpo fundiéndose entre su viejo colchón, sus ojos permaneciendo impasibles ante la serenidad que le proporcionaba mirar las estrellas pintadas sobre el techo. El reloj de números rojos brillaba las cinco desde su lugar permanente entre la oscuridad, en la mesa de noche de su lado izquierdo. Y su brazalete, mostraba la fecha de su visita obligatoria hacia la casa de citas.

Ese día había llegado.

Sus ojos celestiales se cerraron y se abrieron un par de minutos después, cuando la alarma sonó. Él suspiró, y de un movimiento se incorporó. Tras buscar sus sandalias y alguna toalla limpia, caminó hacia la ducha. Ahí, el agua le cayó como un piano tocando una nueva canción por primera vez en mucho tiempo, o como miles de burbujas tratando de hacerse más grandes con el aire. El aroma del jabón de canela se le pegó a la piel, y por un momento lo hizo olvidar toda la situación de aquella noche en vela, hasta que el agua comenzó a perder temperatura y él tuvo que salir para vestirse. Aunque no le hubiera molestado volver a lavarse para gastar el tiempo que le quedaba.

Prepararse era una obligación. Los boletines del gobierno y los comerciales informativos en las pantallas de publicidad así lo decían. Y, aunque John no era exactamente el hombre más obediente, seguía las reglas sin cuestionar su procedencia. Especialmente con temas tan delicados como estos. Aparentaba ser una manera decente de vivir.

Así, el hombre se esmeró en arreglar cada defecto que le encontraba al espejo, y siguió haciéndolo aún cuando dejó de encontrar alguno. Por último, se colocó la chamarra de cuero, e intentó practicar una sonrisa más antes de irse.

› › ›

Sherlock se despertó después de tener, lo que debió ser, su mejor sueño en años.

E incluso después, le parecía seguir viviéndolo. Bajo las escaleras, su madre tocaba guiándose de las partituras que él había dejado sobre el piano la noche anterior. Chopin era su favorito para ambientar la casa en los tranquilos días lluviosos de verano. La pulsera de su muñeca izquierda le señalaba la fecha recurrente, y sus ojos brillaban con expectación mientras le daba un vistazo a su armario para encontrar esa camisa purpúrea que había comprado hace ya un par de meses. La encontró colgada junto a su pantalón de vestir favorito. Y su pantalón favorito estaba listo también. No pudo evitar sonreír mientras los tomaba por los ganchos, y caminaba hacia la ducha al ritmo de la música.


	2. Chapter 2

Llegaron al mismo tiempo, casi sin darse cuenta. John estaba demasiado cansado para tratar de actuar todo feliz y dichoso; y Sherlock en realidad lo estaba siendo tanto que casi se le dificultaba respirar. De todas formas, cuando John ocupaba el lugar de enfrente y se registraba apenas conteniendo un coraje inmenso y mordiéndose el labio, Sherlock miraba alrededor e intentaba adivinar cuál de todas esas personas era teóricamente idéntica a él. ¿Le gustaba el sonido del piano en medio de la noche? ¿O se trataba de su manía para leer casi como si se tratara de un deporte?

Se imaginó cien cosas, y pensó otras cincuenta la mientras miraba la hoja de registro y firmaba con un garabato bien ensayado en aquella hoja electrónica. Miró su reflejo y alisó su traje una vez más, ya sentado en una de las bancas de espera; mirando ese reloj de números rojos que se cambiaba de vez en cuando. En las pantallas, se seguía oyendo  _la_   _historia._ Sherlock casi podía recitarla de memoria, con todos los tonos de voz, haciendo énfasis en la búsqueda del alma gemela como uno de los propósitos que la gente debía cumplir.

Él juntó sus piernas, y trató de distraerse recordando las notas de la noche anterior. Todas le venían a la mente como un rompecabezas que ya sabía armar. Y si cerraba los ojos, casi podía sentir que se encontraba frente a su instrumento.

De pronto, eso ya no hizo falta.

— Holmes —dijo una voz en el alto parlante, su pulsera se iluminó en rojo un par de veces antes de apagarse de nuevo—. Sherlock Holmes.

Él se encaminó hacia la única puerta abierta entre el inmenso pasillo. Suspiró, y entonó la mejor de sus sonrisas sólo para encontrarse que no había nadie del otro lado esperándole. Sherlock intentó tranquilizarse, y examinó todo lo que había a la mano en ese cuarto. Sólo una mesa, con un tubo cerrado que no parecía servir; y un par de asientos de un lado. De pronto, la puerta se cerró y él volteó para ver a la otra persona que recién acababa de entrar.

Era un enfermero.

— Va a estar aquí en un momento. —le sonrió, y se colocó del otro lado del escritorio. Después de eso, no hizo falta más que esperar viendo a la puerta.

El alto parlante se oyó una vez más, pero Sherlock no pudo diferenciar el nombre de la persona. Tal vez tendría que preguntárselo cuando le viera, pero terminó suponiendo que serían presentados apropiadamente cuando la persona entrara buscando algo que no conocía todavía. Sherlock cerró los ojos apenas un par de segundos antes de que se oyera la puerta de nuevo, y entonces no pudo evitar sonreír.

Su alma gemela era perfecta. Unos ojos serenos y una piel tersa, además de ese hoyuelo marcado que se formó cuando él hizo una mueca después de cerrar la puerta una vez más. Su aspecto casual y el cabello dorado que se encontraba peinado hacia un lado. Para Sherlock, verlo era sentirse impaciente. Esperar que el resto de su vida empezara de una vez.

— Por aquí, señor Watson.

El 'señor Watson' no aparentaba pasar de los veinticinco. Sherlock apenas tenía diecinueve, eso era un buen comienzo. Tal vez él era más maduro y decía cosas que valían la pena escuchar, o tal vez Sherlock sólo estaba comenzando a ser un verdadero dolor en el trasero. No había despegado su mirada de él desde su llegada, y cuando les quitaron las pulseras usando ese tubo y los presentaron adecuadamente; Sherlock no pudo hacer más que repetir el nombre de John en la mente. Tenía su encanto, si tenías en cuenta que ese era el nombre que más repetiría el resto de su vida.

John, John, John.

— Esto es todo de mi parte —el enfermero tomó las pulseras y las metió juntas en una bolsa transparente—. Pueden tomarse su tiempo, o irse de una vez y comenzar a preparar la mudanza de alguno. Se recomienda que vivan juntos de inmediato, pero el gobierno da tres meses de plazo para asentarse.

El hombre de uniforme gris salió para dejarlos solos. Entonces, John miró a Sherlock con detenimiento por primera vez. Se acercó demasiado rápido, y tomó su mentón con el dedo índice y el medio. Examinó su cara como si estuviera tratando de encontrar algo, y Sherlock se mantuvo quieto todo el rato, aún incapaz de soltar esa sonrisa que se le había formado hace ya varios minutos. Cuando él pensó que iba a besarlo, se apartó de un movimiento rápido y le preguntó—: ¿Tienes algún problema en mudarte a mi casa?

Sherlock negó con un gesto.

— De acuerdo, entonces puedes ir directo a empacar tus cosas. Déjame tu dirección y yo pasaré a medianoche por ti.

Al principio, creyó que John estaba bromeando.

— ¿Por qué a medianoche?

Él colocó las manos dentro de sus bolsillos.— ¿En serio quieres saberlo?

Sherlock no supo como contestar.


	3. Chapter 3

Él revisó sus maletas y se sentó junto al piano a esperar.

Hacía dos horas que había pasado de la medianoche.

— ¿Qué tal si no viene?

Su madre lo calmó. Le aconsejó que debería tocar algo mientras esperaba, y también le recordó que no era necesario irse de inmediato. El gobierno tenía sus leyes, le dijo. Y no parecían tan estrictas cuando pensabas un poco en aquello. Asi que él hizo lo recomendado, y comenzó a tocar sin saber qué canción estaba interpretando. Tal vez era de alguna película vieja. Sherlock nunca llegó a saberlo, alguien tocó a la puerta cuando estaba a punto de preguntar.

Su madre murmuró algo indistinguible, que le siguió a unos pasos y después al sonido de la puerta. Sherlock dejó de jugar con el piano, y sólo volteó cuando escuchó su nombre directo de los labios de alguien más.— ¿Estás listo?

Él no sabía si lo estaba.

John se encargó de sacar todo su equipaje mientras él se despedía de su madre. Ellos se abrazaron, y Sherlock limpió sus lágrimas asegurándole que vendría a verla todos los días. Tardó un poco en darse cuenta de que eran lágrimas de felicidad, y no supo con certeza si volver a ella era lo que su madre quería después de todo. Se sintió vacío cuando ella lo dejó ir hacia la puerta.

Se cubrió con un abrigo, y acariciando el piano a modo de despedida, siguió a John hacia la salida. Frente al jardín delantero de la casa, junto a la acera, se encontraba aparcada una camioneta Ford de dos asientos. Sus cosas iban en la parte de atrás, cubiertas apenas con una lona que no le pertenecía a él.

John tenía prisa.

Sherlock abrió la puerta del copiloto, y subió con algo de esfuerzo. Era un vehículo alto, o tal vez sólo se trataba de las llantas. Cerró la puerta de un golpe, pero eso al dueño no pudo importarle menos.— Ponte el cinturón.

Los árboles tenían un aspecto curioso cuando pensaban que nadie podía verlos. Sherlock permaneció en ese carro el tiempo suficiente para notar sus formas engañosas mientras ellos se deslizaban sobre la carretera. En la oscuridad, bien podrían estar bailando con el viento o viéndolos marcharse. Él se dio cuenta de que no quería irse, y en lugar de decir algo, se aferró al asiento. Durante el resto del viaje, se permitió adivinar lo que sería de él en su nuevo hogar.

Ninguna de sus fantasías se comparó a la verdad.

El departamento de John parecía una enorme bodega. Sin un librero; o algo que se le pareciera, los libros se apilaban en una de las esquinas y trazaban pequeñas escaleras al cielo. Una mesa de plástico ocupaba el centro, rodeada con siete sillas de metal que parecían haberse abandonado de inmediato. Cajas de madera cubiertas con lonas similares a las del auto, y unas persianas que no daban espacio a la luz del amanecer que comenzaba a aparecerse.

Sherlock llevaba dos maletas, y John cargaba el resto. Él lo siguió cuando John entró al único pasillo. Sólo había tres puertas. John le pidió que abriera la de en medio.

Ahí adentro no había más que una cama y un armario de caoba que ocupaba la pared de enfrente. Los detalles del mueble eran simples. Y la cama era aún más pequeña que la de su casa anterior.

— Es tu habitación —le dijo, y dejó el equipaje muy cerca de la puerta.

Entonces, Sherlock hizo lo mismo y se quitó el abrigo después. Observó a John mientras él se sentaba sobre la cama. Por un momento, pensó que iba a comenzar a desvestirse, pero sólo estaba cansado. Se sintió obligado a decir algo al respecto.- Gracias. Limpiaré todo en la mañana. Fue un viaje muy largo.

— Pudiste dormir en el coche.

— No quería. 

John se lamió los labios con algo de remordimiento.— Lo siento, pero no puedo hacer ese tipo de viajes en el día.

Sherlock asintió con cuidado, recargándose sobre la pared. Pareció recordar algo de repente.— Es lunes. Tengo clase en unas horas.

— ¿Qué estudias?

La respuesta parecía obvia.— Música. En la escuela de Bellas Artes.

John parpadeó un par de veces. Tal vez era el sueño, o sólo estaba sorprendido. Él se levantó de la cama, y se talló la cara mientras abría la puerta con su mano libre.— Entonces descansa. Puedo llevarte allá, hay un par de cosas que necesito hacer cerca de ahí.


	4. Chapter 4

Sherlock despertó sin darse cuenta de lo que pasaba a su alrededor. Todo se movía, y los colores borrosos danzaban a la vista hasta que sus ojos terminaron acostumbrándose. Estaba en el asiento de la camioneta de John, y él manejaba con la mirada fija hacia el frente. La mochila que utilizaba para ir a clases se encontraba en el espacio vacío entre los asientos.

— ¿Cómo llegué aquí?

John no se movió.— Te traje hasta aquí. No dejabas de murmurar que tu clase iba a comenzar pronto pero no hacías el esfuerzo para levantarte.

Él hizo una mueca mientras revisaba el contenido de la mochila. Todo estaba ahí, guardado como lo había dejado el día anterior mientras hacia sus maletas.

John lo dejó una calle antes de la escuela. Él no planeaba hacerlo, pero Sherlock se veía tan cansado que podría caer dormido en cualquier momento. Así que se desvió. Sherlock tomó sus pertenencias y suspiró una vez antes de bajarse, entonces volteó hacia John y le dijo—: Salgo a las dos.

El otro asintió.

— ¿Vas a venir por mi?

Le dijo que si. Era más rápido que trazarle un mapa, el chico no sabía como llegar a casa.

Sherlock se despidió agitando la mano, y se aferró a la correa de su mochila el camino restante. John lo vio todo desde su lugar, antes de arrancar de nuevo. Regresó un par de calles hasta doblar a la derecha, ahí dejó la camioneta estacionada y se echó a andar en dirección hacia un completo de edificios viejos de ladrillo rojo. La puerta principal estaba abierta. John subió por los escalones sabiendo el lugar al que tenía que dirigirse. Aún así, la puerta estaba entreabierta, él pudo ver a algunos de sus compañeros por el espacio.

Todos lo recibieron con una inesperada serenidad. El jefe se encontraba recargado sobre la mesa en su espera, tenía los brazos cruzados y una mirada inquisitiva. Comenzó a hablar cuando John cerró la puerta detrás de si.— Supe que tuviste un día especial el día de ayer.

— Si —dijo, manteniéndose en su lugar, observando a sus demás compañeros—. Podría decirse de esa manera.

El hombre le sonrió.— ¿Y qué hiciste?

Sus compañeros, rodeándolo en una media luna, lo miraron expectantes. Podría decirse que estaban esperando una especie de revelación. John había sido el primero en tener la cita.— Lo acepté. De hecho, podría decirse que vivimos juntos desde hoy.

El jefe alzó una ceja, y cambió el peso de su cuerpo al otro pie, recargándose en la sombrilla que siempre llevaba a su lado derecho. Los demás soltaron pequeños susurros, que en su conjunto no alcanzaban a distinguirse por completo.

 John se sintió forzado a explicarse.— No es cómo si tuviera otra opción. En nuestra posición, y con el gobierno siguiéndonos, es lo más seguro por hacer. 

No hacía falta que dijera algo más, los demás comenzaron a asentir en silencio. 

— ¿Y te vas a casar con él? —le preguntó una de sus compañeras, desde su lugar en el fondo de la habitación. 

— Eso vendrá después. Por ahora, me he ganado algo de tiempo. 


	5. Chapter 5

Sherlock entró a su clase de pintura, abrazando la mochila hacia su pecho; ignorando el olor permanente del salón. Tomó asiento al lado izquierdo de la mesa que compartía con Molly, una chica pelirroja que había estado en todas sus clases desde el comienzo.

Él se volteó a la derecha, porque Jim no había dejado de mirarle y él no se sentía del modo para dar explicaciones; pero la situación se volvió demasiado molesta cuando Molly fue la primera en preguntarle lo que todos querían saber—: ¿Es un chico? ¡Dime que es un chico lindo!

Jim se paró y fue a su mesa. Recargó los hombros sobre el lugar de Sherlock.— ¿Cómo te fue ayer?

— Es muy pronto para saberlo —dijo, sacando un cuaderno de hojas blancas para mantenerse ocupado en algo más—. Pero creo que no le agrado mucho.

— ¿Cómo se llama?

— John.

Molly suspiró de emoción mientras abrazaba a Sherlock. Jim rodó los ojos.— John es nombre de tonto.

Sherlock respiró hondo y no volvió a hablar de su visita a la casa de citas el día anterior. No es que tuviera algo que contar, de todas formas.

Cuando el reloj dio las dos, la campaña sonó por todo el pasillo de los casilleros. Sherlock sacó un par de cosas para llevarlas a casa y caminó del brazo de Molly a la entrada. Ella estaba contándole sobre las cosas que se compró el día anterior con Mary, —una vecina muy agradable de su mismo edificio—; cuando Sherlock se paró en seco en medio del patio principal. John estaba esperándole en la entrada, con una chamarra de motociclista que no llevaba antes. Impávido, se veía como un punto de oscuridad en medio del paisaje de la calle.

Aún así, estaba ahí para llevarlo a casa.

Se despidió de Molly, y caminó hacia John con una sonrisa imborrable que intentaba de mostrar al menos la mitad de lo contento que estaba al verlo. Ellos no habían tenido el mejor de los comienzos, pero ahora, Sherlock se sentía esperanzado.

— No traigo el auto —le dijo, mientras tomaba la mochila de Sherlock para llevarla por él—. Tendremos que irnos en metro.

A él no le importó. Sherlock comprendía que no todos vivían como lo hacia su madre. John no tenía un piano en casa, ni un lugar que pudiera servirle a Sherlock como un estudio de arte; pero tenía un tic. Lo notó cuando encontraron un lugar para sentarse en los vagones, y John no dejó de mover los dedos de su mano todo el camino. Sherlock se sintió valiente, y después de un rato, lo tomó de la misma mano para calmarlo y recargó con cuidado su cabeza contra el hombro de John.

Era un buen lugar, podía ver la ventana moviéndose hacia la derecha, y el gesto de John había desaparecido para darle oportunidad de dormir a su lado. Sherlock se sintió culpable por hacerlo viajar en la noche, y pensó en recompensárselo en cuanto llegaran a casa.


	6. Chapter 6

Sherlock llegó al departamento, apenas asintiendo cuando John le explicó que prefería descansar en cuanto subían por el elevador hacia su piso. Y tras despedirse con un gesto de mano, John se dirigió al cuarto más alejado de la pequeña cocina y echó el pestillo. Entonces Sherlock, aún mordiéndose el borde de las uñas, dirigió sus pasos silenciosos hacia el refrigerador.

Para su sorpresa, estaba lleno. Cervezas, verduras, carne e incluso helado. Él no pudo evitar sonreír, y tras inspeccionarlo a fondo, decidió qué quería hacer para su primera comida con John. Buscó un par de cosas en la alacena, y trabajó en la pequeña estación mientras trataba de decidirse cómo demonios es que iba a despertar a John cuando terminara sin parecer tan rudo, o tan desesperado. Se le ocurrió tirar un plato, uno viejo que nadie parecía usar desde hace tiempo, pero no hizo falta. John abrió su puerta de nuevo cuando Sherlock estaba a punto de acabar, y se acercó, tallándose los ojos; mientras Sherlock servía porciones para los dos.

— Cantas cuando cocinas.

No parecía una afirmación, sino un secreto cuando John lo decía de esa manera. Sherlock sonrió mientras le tendía el plato.— Tú duermes cuando cocino.

Esperó a que se riera. Y después, sólo a que lo mirara; pero John no hizo más que comer con la vista hacia la mesa. No pronunció alguna palabra. Ni agradeció la comida ni se preocupó por saber si él ya había hecho la tarea, porque en la ventana el cielo comenzaba a verse oscuro. Sherlock tampoco habló. Retiró los platos cuando ambos terminaron y lavó los trastes antes de que comenzara por hacerse un desastre. Cuando terminó, regresó al lugar donde debería estar la sala sólo para darse cuenta de que John ya no estaba más ahí. Intentó llamándolo por su nombre por el pasillo, pero él parecía haberse esfumado. Sherlock tragó saliva, y con eso sus propias esperanzas de un buen comienzo con su alma gemela, y se dirigió a su cuarto para terminar los deberes.

Se quedó dormido antes de poder verlo de nuevo.

— Se te hace tarde.

Sherlock se revolvió entre las sábanas ante la voz grave que parecía resonar en su cabeza. No era un sueño. John estaba mirándole, inclinado hacia su rostro semi-hundido en el colchón. Sus ojos azules eran un recuerdo de lo que había decidido la noche anterior.— No, en realidad esperaba poder estar con mi madre.

John hizo un gesto. Uno nuevo.— Pensé que te importaban las clases.

— Si, pero...

— Entonces verás a tu madre en la tarde. No puedo llevarte yo mismo, pero estoy seguro que sabes ir desde la escuela.

Sherlock se incorporó para sentarse.— ¡Claro que sé ir a mi propia casa! ¡No soy un inútil!

John salió de su cuarto de inmediato. Y Sherlock hizo lo mismo, después de cambiarse y tomar un par de mudas de ropa y guardarlas en la mochila a cambio de sus cuadernos.

Azotó la puerta detrás de él, y contó el dinero que había ahorrado de sus años anteriores con su madre. Ella siempre le daba más de lo que podía gastar, y él ahora se sentía agradecido. Tomó el metro con la dirección hacia el sur, y trató de no mirar atrás mientras pasaba la estación de su escuela. Se puso los audífonos y miró hacia la ventana como el día anterior, pero se sentía como si la ventana ahora fuera demasiado grande para mirarla en su totalidad. Así que cerró los ojos, y sólo los abrió cuando la voz en el parlante anunció la décima parada.

La casa de su madre no estaba tan lejos de la estación, sólo a un par de calles hacia adentro de un complejo de viviendas cercado por la mayoría de sus lados. Pero cuando el vigilante lo reconoció, lo dejó pasar sin problemas e incluso le avisó que su madre podría tener visitas en casa.

Aún así, Sherlock pensó que no tenía problema con las visitas y tocó a la puerta. Se sintió aliviado cuando vio a su madre de nuevo. Y tras bajar la mochila al piso, la abrazó y dijo—: Ya no quiero estar con él.


	7. Chapter 7

Un hombre se asomó desde lejos. Sherlock se aferró a su madre cuando pensó que se trataba de quién estaba huyendo porque eso hubiera sido tan vergonzoso, pero sólo se trataba de un joven cercano a la edad de John. Cabello negro, y facciones que le recordaban a su padre; sin tener en cuenta la sombrilla peculiar que el hombre cargaba en el brazo. Tal vez era un familiar cercano, aunque él no fue capaz de ponerle nombre al rostro.

Cualquiera que fuera el caso, su madre se rehusó a decir una palabra hasta que tuvo a Sherlock de vuelta en su habitación y la visita terminó por irse. Entonces, regresó al cuarto de Sherlock con un par de tazas de chocolate caliente. Esperó a que su hijo tomara un poco, y ella hizo lo mismo mientras esperaba a que Sherlock terminara por tranquilizarse. Cuando estuvo casi segura de que lo estaba, se atrevió a preguntar—: ¿Te hizo algo?

Sherlock negó con un gesto.

— ¿Te dijo algo? Porque eso también cuenta como abuso.

Una vez más, Sherlock sacudió la cabeza. Tan sólo así, en su viejo cuarto, se dio cuenta de la situación.— Él cree que soy infantil.

— ¿Por qué?

Sherlock hizo a un lado su taza, poniéndola sobre la mesita de noche.— No lo sé. Sólo entiendo que no me quiere cerca, y no estoy dispuesto a sentirme mal por alguien que ni siquiera conozco.

Su madre asintió.— Puedes quedarte aquí, si eso es lo que quieres. Pero tendremos que pensar en algo. Tal vez puedan mandarte de vuelta a la casa de citas.

Ella lo dejó, después de aconsejarle que debería darse un baño para tranquilizarse y después dormir un poco. Le prometió que no le diría a nadie que se encontraba ahí, y bajó a la cocina para preparar algo de comer. Sherlock hizo lo indicado, y tras dormir la mayor parte de la tarde, se decidió a bajar a la sala y comer un par de sándwiches mientras jugaba con el piano. Las mismas partituras del día de su partida seguían en el atril, así que tuvo que improvisar un poco con lo que se le había quedado grabado en la mente. Su madre se unió a él con un libro en el brazo y leyó mientras él recordaba melodías enseñadas en lo que parecía ser una vida atrás. Fueron interrumpidos por los golpes en la puerta.

Su madre se alarmó, y Sherlock dejó de tocar casi al instante. Se mantuvo estoico en su lugar mientras su madre iba a atender la puerta.

— Hola —le saludó, casi tan serio como siempre—. ¿Está Sherlock aquí?

Él entendió que se trataba de John, cuando su madre lo negó.— No, ¿no debería estar contigo?

— Vamos, sé que está aquí. Sólo dígale que quiero hablar con él.

La señora Holmes puso un brazo para cortarle el paso hacia la entrada. John se asomó desde ahí.— ¡Tenemos que hablar! ¡Sé que estas aquí porque oí el piano!

Sherlock salió de su escondite entre la entrada del salón donde se encontraba el piano, cruzado de brazos y en pijama. Una pijama de seda rosa que se veía tan cara como el último reloj que tuvo John. Ese que se echó a perder con el agua.— Cualquiera pudo estar tocando el piano.

— Lo sé, pero ayer estabas cantando la misma canción.

Le hizo una señal a su madre, y sólo entonces ella se permitió relajarse. Aunque permaneció esperando cerca de la puerta.

— ¿Qué quieres, John?

Él hizo una mueca.— Quiero que vuelvas, pensé que estaba claro.

— ¿Y lo quieres de verdad? ¿O es porque le tienes miedo al gobierno?

John alzó una ceja.— Sólo un tonto les tendría miedo.

Sherlock no respondió.

— Vamos... ¿Me vas a hacer decirlo? Sólo tu madre podría oírlo.

Él esperó, aún con sus brazos cruzados.

— Lo quiero de verdad, Sherlock.

Una sonrisa se le formó en los labios, pero se desvaneció rápido.

— No vas a volver, ¿no es así?

Sherlock miró al hombre frente a él. Era un jodido sueño. Jodido, porque se convertía en una pesadilla en el momento en que abría la boca y comenzaba a hablar. Pero un sueño, al fin de cuentas. Él sintió que una vida entera a su lado le volvería loco, y tal vez tenía razón, pero en ese momento no había modo de saberlo. Así que, Sherlock sólo estaba siguiendo a su cerebro. A esa sensación que te pide alejarte cuando te encuentras en peligro, que suele confundirse muchas veces con el amor, o con simple ansiedad.

— Sólo deja que te invite a salir, ¿de acuerdo? Una cita, y después te olvidas de mi, si eso es lo que quieres al final.


End file.
